Worth Dying For
by Beccky
Summary: Elena is suffering from a sexual assault, and she doesn't know how to cope with it. She resorts to cutting as it helps her pain, and starves herself to feel better about herself. Will somebody be able to save her before she goes too far, Damon, maybe? Rated T for suicide attempt, eating disorders and sexual content. Read & review please, i love feedback. DxE pairing forever :)
1. Forever

Damon Salvatore never felt love. Not until he met Elena. Beautiful, funny, breathtaking Elena Gilbert. With her long chestnut tresses and golden-brown eyes, he found her to be adorably irresistible. This adoration was never revealed, though. For Elena was his brother Stefan's girlfriend. He would never, _never _be able to love anyone else the way he did for her.

Though she may have the looks of his deceitful past-love, Katherine, Elena had way more compassion for others, not to mention patience. He loved that about her. Never would he have expected, though, for Elena to stumble through the boarding house door, sobbing uncontrollably. And he never would have expected for it to be _his _name crying from elena's lips, instead of Stefan's.

He strode over to where she was kneeling, hugging herself on the ground, and took her into his arms. Her body tensed up as his arms snaked around her waist, and he immediately loosened his hold. Holding her gaze with his, Damon's glacial concerned eyes searched Elena's pained ones as he asked the question that burned through his brain. "What happened, Elena?" His voice sounded hard and cold even to his ears, and he instantly regretted his unintentional tone as she slipped out from beneath his arms and ran back out the door. He didn't go after her. He _couldn't _go after her. Elena wasn't his and Damon didn't want to risk hurting her anymore than she already was. He just wished he knew what had happened. Not knowing what had condemned his secret love's innocent spirit ate away at him. He promised to himself that he would find out soon, and protect her and nurture her. Even if it killed him.

Elena Gilbert slammed her bedroom door shut and slumped against the doorframe. Every sob wracked her body with tremors of despair. The image of Jason, the guy she met at the Grill, standing over her with his arm raised wouldn't leave her mind. Elena was so ignorant, she always tried to see the good in people and the end result was her being treated like an animal, and tossed away like trash.

Useless trash. That's what Elena was. She couldn't live like this anymore. It was too much. Getting up, she stumbled over to her supplies drawer and took out the switchblade she had used to cut open the present Stefan had given her for her birthday. She rolled up her sleeve of her left arm, admiring how she was able to keep her heavily scarred arms hidden from the universe. Then she shamelessly brought the tip of the blade against her arm, and pressed.

She pressed until the tingling sensation of blood leaving her body caused a flow of crimson wetness on her arms. To her, it was pure bliss. Cutting was her only escape from the real world and the problems that ensued. It helped her deal with all the loss that was thrown at her. It helped her fight through the pain she felt every day. She never told anyone, because what would they think of her? They wouldn't want to deal with her problems, she caused enough already.

Elena would be sent away so no one would have to handle her mess. She was sure nobody would miss her, that no one would ever care. Cutting wasnt her only escape, though. Elena resorted to anorexia and bulimia because she didn't feel well about her body looked. All she could see was fat. Her friends Caroline and Bonnie had perfect, petite bodies. Why couldn't she be like them?

She felt she was too much skin, so she found ways to turn her healthy body into the skeletal thin-ness she desired. She hardly ate. When she did, it went right back down the drain, when she was able to get away with it. She had been doing it so long, that she had no idea how to stop. Harming herself seemed to take off the edge that life threw at her. It helped her actually _live_, even though it was unknowingly taking her life.

She didn't need help, she didn't need anybody. Only until Damon Salvatore came along. That's when she needed somebody. That's when she needed _Damon. _Elena had Stefan, but he was _too _protective of her.Sure, Stefan would come to the rescue and get Elena through this, but he would be disappointed and disgusted with her, and it would only drive her to do it again.

With Damon it would be different because he would be there for her, her rock and help her survive this, but deep down she knew he would be infuriated if he knew what Elena did to herself when she was alone. She was sure he would hate her if he found out, but he would never show it. This only made Elena more desperate and depressed as she never wanted to lose him, but she needed his help to get over her insidious addictions. Needed his help to cure her of _**herself. **_

She felt herself slipping away from consciousness, so she realized she had to tell him now, before it was too late. Weakly, she got up and dragged herself to her desk and took out her phone before collapsing between the desk and her bed in defeat. Pressing the speed dial for Damon, she waited as the phone rang for him to pick up. After ringing three times, she heard his voice.

"Hello Elena, you're not calling me to yell are you? I already have a mother, thanks." He said sardonically. A sob hitched itself in her throat as she replied to him, "Damon, i- i'm sorry.." She trailed off as coughing overtook her and her body shook violently. "Elena, are you alright? I mean i know i make the ladies nervous, but you sound sick or something. Too much of Stefan?" He joked.

As she struggled to regain control of her breathing and voice, Elena didn't answer for a few moments. "Damon.. I love you..I love you." She said quietly, ashamed. He, on the other hand was shocked. He had been waiting three years for those words to leave his lips,for her to finally choose _him. _"I, I love you too Elena. Since the first moment i laid eyes on you." He whispered the last part, awed. Tears of agony and joy sprung into her eyes, and a tiny sob left her throat.

She didn't think Damon heard it, but he did. "Elena, what's wrong? You know you can tell me, i'm here for you, Princess, i pro-" He was cut off by Elena. "I have to go, Damon. I'm sorry." Her voice was urgent, and pained and Damon knew something was terribly wrong with her, but she hung up before he had a chance to ask her. He had to see her, and that was just what he was going to do.

Elena closed her eyes as she dropped the phone onto the floor. She wanted this pain to be over, it was unbearable. Though, she wasn't leaving this world until she got to say goodbye to Damon. She needed to. Black spots dotted her vision, and she finally succumbed to darkness. Elena looked almost peaceful, save for the blood running from her wrists. She was finally breaking free from her own personal hell.

Damon, meanwhile, rushed out of the house and into his car, wanting to hurry to Elena's house. He sped through two red lights, one stop sign, and finally arrived at his destination. Hurrying out of his car, he bounded up the steps of the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He knocked again, but to no avail.

that's when he opened the door and found it suspiciously unlocked. Weird. As he ventured further into the house, he called out Elena's name, with no answer in return. Going up the steps to her bedroom, he called her name again. She didn't answer. That's when he heard it. The slow, almost nonexistent beating of a heart. Coming from her room. Damon sucked in his breath worried, and went to her door.

Also being unlocked, he opened it, anxious. What he found broke his previously unbreakable heart into a million miserable pieces. Elena was unconscious, slumped in front of her bed with blood pumping slowly out of her wrists. Her skin, once a tanned healthy glow, was pallid, almost dead looking.

Wasting no time, Damon appeared next to Elena, bit into his wrist and pressed it against her mouth. She didn't respond to the blood. Pressing it harder, he pleaded desperately with her. "Elena, please take my blood, losing you is not worth my life, i love you. Please, princess, just take my blood!" Moments later, she was still unresponsive, and Damon cried.

He cried more than he ever had in his 156 years of living. Guilt consumed him, as he felt he should have just followed Elena when she left earlier. If he had, she would have been alright at this moment. Damon buried his face into her neck, and his tears soaked her shoulder. He picked her up into his arms, and proceeded to take her back to the boarding house. He would make her live, even if he himself died trying.


	2. Bring Me To Life

Damon frantically rushed into his home, clutching Elena to his chest. She was unconscious, he wouldn't let himself believe that she was dead. He strode past the parlor and up the stairs, almost knocking over Stefan. He glanced over at his brother to see him staring in shock and utter horror at the sight of Elena in his arms. "What are you doing?! What did you do to her, Damon?" He cried incredulously.

Damon's eyes became icy fire and venom laced his voice as he growled, "Back off _Stefan. _I need to save her. Now MOVE!" He shouted the last part impatiently, and shoved Stefan aside, leaving him staring in bewilderment. He entered his room and laid Elena on his bed. And called Witchyhead-err Bonnie. She answered almost immediately.

"What is it now, Damon? Stefan ruin your shirt or something?" Damon growled into the phone and spat angrily, "I don't have time for jokes, Witch. Get over here because Elena is dying and i need your damn help!" Bonnie went quiet, until she finally replied, "Okay. I'll be there soon." Damon hung up before she could ask questions and sat down besides Elena, and waited.

Bonnie bolted into Damon's room, frazzled. She glanced at how Damon sat next to her, stroking her hair. He really did love her. He turned to Bonnie and she spoke. "I Can help." Damon swiftly got up to his feet and urged, "Do it! now, please!" Bonnie then closed her eyes and held out her arms and began to chant, "**si quisquam est illic , ego postulo vestri succurro. meus amicus est dying quod ego postulo ut servo suus. i'll exsisto in vestri eternus debitum. Vestri, i'll exsisto vestri eternus debitum!" **

She sank to her knees as she felt cold air rush around her, and a powerful wind blew through the room. It was working. "**Gratias ago vos , vos have meus gratia" **She said, breathless. Then, a weak groan was heard. Bonnie and Damon turned towards Elena. She was struggling to sit up. Damon turned to Bonnie and uttered a relieved thank-you, and Bonnie knew that was her cue to leave.

Elena couldn't understand what had happened. One minute she was out cold, and now she was in Damon's room, with Bonnie leaving. She looked at Damon. "Damon, what happened to me?" It was almost a whisper but he heard it. Damon walked over to her and took her into his arms, this time she didn't object. "Elena, sweetheart. You died." He said simply, and sadly.

Then she remembered. Her leaving Damon upset, going to her room, taking out the blade, and bringing it down on her wrists. Elena buried her face in Damon's chest, immensely ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Damon. Please don't be angry with me," She begged, tears leaking out of her eyes. "It was stupid and i regret it i just didn't want you think any less of me" Elena looked down sadly at her feet, refusing to meet Damon's questioning gaze.

"And why would i think any less of you, Elena? Nothing you ever did would make me think any less of you. I'm only upset because you won't tell me why you're in so much pain. It puts _me _in pain knowing i can't be there for you, because you wont let me be. Just tell me what's wrong, please!" He pleaded with her urgently, his gaze never leaving hers.

Elena finally looked up at him, her lip trembling as silent tears escaped her haunted and forlorn eyes. "Two months ago, i was at the Grill, alone. I just wanted to be alone after i had a fight with Stefan, to clear my head." She paused as a pained look came across her face as she recounted her horror. Damon held her even tighter, letting her know he was there for her. "Then this guy came up to me, i've seen him before at school. He's friends with Matt, and i think i met him once. He asked if i wanted anything to drink, and i said no, it was okay. I really _didn't _want anything, but he insisted." Elena let out a strangled sob before continuing.

"My phone started ringing so i took the opportunity to end the conversation by turning away to answer it. When i turned back around he was gone, and i was relieved. I kept drinking my drink until i finished it. Not long after, i started feeling dizzy and sick." She weeped despairingly,as the memories haunted her. Damon had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and he was angry he hadn't been there to spare Elena from the pain.

"I blacked out some time after that, and when i woke up, i found myself in an alley. I wasn't alone. He was on top of me t-t-taking off my u-u-underwear. I started crying and i couldn't stop, so he hit me. Repeatedly. Then he put it up my, up my.." She trailed off crying uncontrollably, reliving the nightmare.

Damon was enraged. How dare this sick bastard think he could get away with harming his Elena, he was going to pay dearly. He held Elena's face between his hand and asked her softly, "Who is he, Elena? I'll make sure he won't be able to hurt you again." This only made Elena cry harder as she sobbed, "He did do it again, earlier today, before i came over." Damon's face grew black veins in fury. "Tell me his name so i can make him sorry he was ever conceived!" He urged.

Elena whispered softly as Damon shook angrily against her, "His name is Jason. Jason Stone." Damon nodded in response and replied, "I'll be back soon, i won't let anyone else hurt you ever again" With that, he blurred out of his room and out of the house. Elena was still standing in his room when she felt a presence behind her. Stefan.

She turned to him, but before anything left her mouth, she caught him observing her physique and asked, "When's the last time you actually had anything in your stomach besides water, Elena?" Elena looked at the ground guiltily, caught, as she said sadly, "I don't remember, Stefan."

Concern etched itself on his face as he reluctantly and solemnly replied, "I'm going to have to tell Damon, Elena. He needs to hear this." Elena's eyes shot up towards his and she ran towards him and grabbed hold of his arm desperately. "Please, Stefan, no! He can't know! He'll hate me, please, Stefan!" She begged urgently.

Stefan shook his head, torn. "I'm sorry, Elena, but he has to know. You're going to end up killing yourself and i don't want to see that happen. He has to know." Elena crumpled to the floor in defeat and anguish and sobbed all over again. "He'll hate me, he'll hate me..." She cried to herself.

It pained Stefan to see Elena in agony, but he couldn't risk her dying. He loved her still, even if she was in love with Damon. He just didn't want to lose her like he lost Lexi, Katherine. So yes, Damon had to know. He had to know the girl he was in love with was starving herself, and depriving herself of life. Damon had to help her, save her from herself, before it was too late.


	3. Worth Dying For

Elena hid in Damon's room when she heard Damon come home. She heard the murmur of Stefan's voice and she shut her eyes, broken. Stefan really was going to tell. And Damon was going to hate her. She heard a loud crash, and fear crept up her spine. If that was Damon, he was angrier than she expected.

Heavy footsteps came closer towards the room and Damon threw open the door, with Stefan in tow. "Elena! When is the last time you ate?!" He demanded, upset. Elena glared at Stefan hatefully and then turned her eyes to Damon as she meekly replied, "I don't know."

Fury blazed in Damon's eyes, blue fire, as he growled. "Damnit, Elena! Are you trying to kill me? Because you're damn well succeeding!" Elena opened her mouth, but shut it, unsure of what to say. Damon continued, "Why are you so hell-bent on dying, Elena? Do you realize how much you're hurting me?"

Elena's voice was wobbly with tears and just above a whisper as she said, "I don't know how to live anymore, Damon." He took a step towards her, and she took a step away from him. Damon noticed. "Why are you afraid of me, Elena? I'm not going to hurt you, i love you too much for that."

He took another step forward only to cause Elena to take another step back. She seemed to shrink in fear. "I-i can't anymore, Damon. It's too hard, you have to understand." Damon's eyes widened in further anger. "Elena, i _completely _understand. You're the one who doesn't. You have no idea how much pain you're causing me by hurting yourself. You're being selfish, Elena, and i want to be there for you but you have to let me!"

He roared, unable to contain his wrath. He took another step towards her until her back pressed against the wall. She could smell his spicy cologne and for some reason it only scared her more to know how close he was to her. "Just tell me how to help you, Elena, i don't want to lose you!" Tears sprinkled Damon's eyes, and he wiped them away. Having Damon so close to her only upset her even more, and it brought her back to Jason.

Her vision blurred, and she was reliving that memory yet again. It wasn't Damon in front of her, it was Jason. She gasped in horror, looking for an escape, but there wasn't one. She whimpered softly, feeling his hot, angry breath on her neck. "Please, stop" She begged. He didn't budge, and Elena panicked. "Please, Jason, i won't tell anyone. Just let me go," She begged again, crying.

Damon was shocked. Why did she think he was Jason? Jason was dead. He saw the raw fear in her eyes and became ashamed with himself. He was scaring her. "Elena, it's me, Damon!" He exclaimed. She wasn't listening. Crying louder, she pleaded with him again. "Please let me go, I won't tell i promise. Please, i'm scared, i want Damon, i want Damon." Her breathing accelerated, and Damon heard her heart pounding violently, threatening to explode.

Damon stepped away from her, and she took the opportunity to bolt out of the room. He turned to his night-table and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. He drank the whole bottle down to the last drop, and collapsed on to his bed. he would try to make amends with Elena in the morning, he was too tired to do anything at the moment. He let sleep overtake him.

Elena sat on the edge of her bed, remorseful, she needed help. She just didn't know how to ask for it. Her aunt Jenna's voice carried up the stairs and to her room. "Elena, Dinner! Come down and eat!" Elena's stomach clenched in pain at the word eat. She couldn't, it was too early for that. But she knew Jenna wouldn't take no for an answer. She would just have to throw it up when everyone went to bed.

She trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jenna and her brother Jeremy awaited. She sat down besides Jer and looked down at the plate in front of her. Noticing that she hadn't touched her food, Jenna spoke. "Aren't you going to eat, Elena? It's chicken marsala, your favorite." Elena looked at her food for a few more moments before hesitantly lifting her fork and taking a bite. She managed to finish a quarter of her plate before announcing she was done and going to bed. She bounded back up the stairs without another word, and went to the bathroom she shared with Jeremy.

Locking the door behind her, she turned on the sink and lifted the lid of the toilet up. She knelt down in front of it and shakily stuck two fingers down her throat. It took a few moments until she finally retched and let it all out. That's when she heard her name.

It was Jeremy. "Elena, are you okay? You aren't sick right, because we have school!" Elena groaned before replying. "I'm fine, Jer. just go to bed." She heard him sigh and his footsteps walking away. She had no idea what he was doing on the other side of the door, though.

Jeremy took out his phone and dialed Damon's number. Something wasn't right with Elena and he was worried, maybe Damon knew. The phone rang at least six times before Damon groggily answered. "This better be important, Gilbert" Jeremy shrugged at his tone

. "Sorry to wake you, but it's about my sis." All fatigue left Damon's voice right then. "What about her, huh?" Jeremy raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I don't think my sister is eating, she barely ate two bites of the dinner Jenna made, and it was Elena's favorite. Then i heard her throwing up in the bathroom." Damon sighed as well, saddened. "Okay, Jeremy. I'll talk to her" Jeremy smiled softly and hung up the phone, and went to his room. He would sleep tonight.

Damon called Elena, deeply upset. She picked up, sounding weak. "Hi, Damon" She said forlornly. "Elena, do i have to force you to eat something? Jeremy told me he heard you throwing up. This has to stop, Elena. I don't want to lose you again! I'm coming over and staying with you tonight. No but's."

He hung up and blurred out of his room, past Stefan, and outside into his car. He was going to be there for his Angel tonight, even if she didn't want him to be. He, Damon Salvatore was not going to give her up without a fight.


	4. Everybody's Fool

Elena paced around her room anxiously, unsure of what attitude Damon would arrive with. Fear and nausea swirled around inside her stomach as she turned to stare out the window. Would Damon be angry, or sad? She didnt know which was worse, just that she didnt want to lose him because she was lost inside herself.

Her stomach growled in starving protest, but she ignored it. It was too hard for her to eat right now. Flopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling, anticipating Damon's arrival. Elena didn't know what to say to Damon; she was scared. The anger Damon had displayed in his room only reminded her of Jason, but she knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, though she feared his anger.

She loved Damon, but Elena wasn't positive he wouldn't be able to see past her problems. Hearing a sound emit from the window, she looked up to see Damon knocking softly. She got up and walked slowly to him. Before she had opened the window all the way, Damon was already inside. He turned to Elena, his expression unreadable.

"Elena, how long, and why?" He was referring to her anorexia. Elena wrung her hands together nervously and timidly said, "Look at me, I'm fat, Damon." Pain and pity showed on Damon's face as his mouth turned to a frown. "Elena, i see you. You're not fat, you're _barely _what people call skinny, i can see your _ribs _sticking out, Elena. That's not fat. You were perfect just the way you were."

Elena looked down in shame, a single tear trailing down her gaunt cheek. "I didn't feel perfect, i just can't stop, Damon, i'm scared to stop." She buried her face in her frail hands and sobbed silently. Striding over to her, Damon collected her into his arms and lay her down on the bed with him.

"I'll help you get through this, Princess, no matter how it pains me to see you go through this. I swear to you, i'll help you." Elena turned around so she was facing Damon, and murmured softly, sadly, "I'm sorry you have to keep saving me, Damon."

Damon kissed the top of her head and his lips formed a little smile. "It's always a pleasure coming to your rescue, 'Lena. Anything for you, Princess." She snuggled into his chest, her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't care, he just wanted Elena to get better. Her welfare was all that mattered to him.

Elena fell asleep in his arms and Damon couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly, pondering on what he would do to help Elena in the morning. She needed breakfast, and she was going to eat this time.

He knew she was stronger than this, all she needed to do was hear it. Damon wished he could kiss her pain away, that he could end her nightmares, but he couldn't. She had to be strong, but he would be there for when she became weak again. He looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully, and smiled.

She wouldn't have to worry about that sick bastard Jason, as he ripped out his throat and heart at the same time. He could have made his death even longer, but the prick wasn't worth his energy, so Damon didn't waste his time in ending his life. Of course he gave the guy a good beating like the moron had Elena, but Jason hadn't lived.

Touching Elena was the guy's worst mistake ever, and he paid for it with his worthless life. Damon was going to make sure he was always near or with Elena so she would never have to go through with that again. He was her guardian and she was his angel. She stirred in her sleep, and led Damon to leave his thoughts and look over at her clock. Wow, 7:30 am.

Elena was going to be late for school, and he wouldn't have that. He nudged her softly, urging her to wake up. Her sleepy eyes opened reluctantly, her voice thick with sleep. "D'mon.. what time's it?" He looked down at her, eyes lit with amusement. "Time for humans to go to school." She punched his arm weakly, before she realized what he said and shot up and raced to her closet.

Picking out a violet long sleeved top and a dark blue pair of jeans, she scurried into the bathroom to get ready. Damon chuckled at her rush to get ready, and nearly 15 minutes later, she stood in front of him, gorgeous. "Will you drive me to school?" She asked shyly.

A half smirk spread on his face. "I was afraid you'd never ask." With that, he got up and took Elena's hand in his. Together they left the house and entered the car, him driving her to Mystic Falls High. As they pulled up in front of the entrance, Damon turned to kiss her full on the lips before snarkily saying, "Okay, Princess, this is where i leave you. Learn something today and try not to think about me too much! Bye." Elena smacked him playfully, retorting, "Ass." before leaving the car.

Damon pulled away and drove off, leaving Elena to face her school. Leaving her to face a new hell. As she walked down the hall, she noticed people staring at her, and whispering, _"Do you think she has cancer?" "No, i heard she was trying to become a model but was too fat." "Yeah? Well, i heard she was pregnant and was trying to lose weight so it didn't look like she was." "I heard she's dating Damon now, AND she's a cutter. Make her pull up her sleeves."_

Tears formed in Elena's eyes, and her cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment. She rushed down the hall, not caring they know she heard. Running into the bathroom, she hurried into a stall and closed it behind her. What she saw on the back of this door only crushed her further.

In big, bold, black sharpie, were the words: "**ELENA GILBERT IS A DIRTY, BROTHER HOPPING SLUT. LET'S HOPE SHE CUTS HERSELF TO DEATH!" **Elena cried, agonized. How could people be so cruel when they knew nothing about her? She couldn't do this anymore. Not this time.

What if her own friends thought of her like that? What if Damon...? No. He couldn't. Not after he saved her. But these people were right, she left Stefan for his brother. Bile rose from her stomach into her mouth, and she heaved.

She heaved up all the stress, the anger, and the agony she dealt with. She heaved until the bile turned red, but she couldn't stop. Scarlet rivulets trickled out of her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, and a new, white-hot pain spread from her stomach throughout her body. What was happening?

She struggled to get her phone out of her pocket. When she did, she called Damon, frantic. He answered immediately, as if he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Elena? Talk to me". Elena gasped in pain before breathlessly answering. "I-i- need help, Damon. The blood, it's-it's coming out." She moaned softly. "Please...Bathroom" She whispered.

Damon understood and told her he would be right there before hanging up. He brought Stefan with him because he would need help. Both brothers were worried about her. As Elena sat propped against the toilet, stars danced around in her eyelids and her vision blurred.

She moaned again, more painfully as her stomach twisted in knots. She screwed up this time, and she finally realized that she had to stop, the bulimia and anorexia, that is. It was killing her and now that she knew she had Damon, she didn't want to die anymore. She wanted to be with him, more than anything. He was her world, she loved him. As she found her vision fading, Elena felt herself being scooped into strong arms, and she smiled serenely as she surrendered to darkness.


	5. Pain

Stefan was the one who had picked Elena up, as Damon had ventured into the stall to investigate what had triggered Elena's despair. He looked around and saw the blood splattered in sinister spots among the tiled floor. His eyes went black for a second before he controlled himself. Seeing nothing, he turned to back out of the stall. That's when Damon saw it, and rage surged through his veins, and a low growl escaped his mouth. "**ELENA GILBERT IS A DIRTY BROTHER HOPPING SLUT. LET'S HOPE SHE CUTS HERSELF TO DEATH."**

Damon punched the door, causing a dent to form where his fist landed. Who did these stupid people think they were? Everybody had problems, not just his sweet Elena. Why couldn't people actually attempt to _find _the truth instead of spreading disgusting, degrading rumors? Elena was most certainly NOT a slut. She broke up with Stefan to be with him, yes, but it's not like she was still with Stefan when she got with him.

Elena was not Katherine, nor would she ever be. She was too kind to be demoted into a heartless, compassionless, _monster. _He just didn't know how to end her pain. No matter how hard he tried, misery only came to destroy whatever happiness he had been able to give her. Maybe being human was too much for her, but he knew she wanted to stay alive as long as she could to live her human dreams. And he would help her.

Damon knew that was something Stefan would have usually done, but it was _his_turn to give Elena the love, protection, and happiness she truly deserved. Damon was absolutely positive that he knew what Elena wanted, since he had read her diary once, for fun. As a human, Elena wanted to become a writer, get married, and have kids so she could have the big happy family she lost last year. He could help her achieve all of that, only if she was willing.

He didn't realize how long he was standing there, lost in thought, until he heard Stefan's voice. "Damon, we have to get her to a hospital, or at least home." Damon rubbed the side of his face, conflicted. "Let's take her to the hospital then, Meredith can tell us how to fix her. They sped out of the school, and headed for the hospital. Maybe Meredith had the answers to end Elena's pain. He hoped to god that she did.

As they entered the hospital, Damon walked up with Elena in his arms and coughed to get the receptionist's attention. "Why, yes how can I help you?" Her gaze shifted down to Elena, and she gasped. "Which doctor are you here to see, young man? I'll get them for you right away!" "Meredith Fell, Ma'am." He said politely. The woman fiddled with buttons on the phone before picking up the receiver. "Doctor Fell, a umm—" She looked up at Damon in question before he stated his name.

"A Damon Salvatore is here to see you. He has Elena Gilbert with him. Yes?" She paused. "Okay, I'll send them up. Thank you." She nodded at Damon and said, "The doctor will see you now, go on ahead" Damon smiled gratefully in return before heading to Meredith's office. He opened the door and walked in, resting Elena on the examination table.

Meredith turned from the sink to examine Elena. She reached for her wrist to feel her pulse, and felt a slow one. Her eyes shifted upwards to Damon worriedly. "We're losing her Damon, here, get me that vial. It's nutrients the body needs to survive. She threw those up." Damon handed her the vial, his gaze fixated on Elena.

Meredith poured the contents into Elena's mouth and waited. She reached down towards her wrist again, and felt a stronger, faster pulse As time went by, Meredith finally felt Elena's pulse return to normal. She sighed in relief. She knew that if they lost Elena, Damon would fly into rage and denial, and redemption. She wouldn't have that. She looked at him again to see him gathering an awakened, but groggy Elena into his arms.

"Damon," Meredith said softly. Her looked at her in response. "Make sure she eats something." Damon nodded before turning and walking out the door. Now he had to settle on having her experience her dreams. He thought about the baby. Elena wanted to get pregnant. She was only 18, but he didn't care; Elena had experienced things in life even a 40 year old wouldn't be able to handle. She deserved this baby, and he would give it to her; no pun intended

. Since he had already shared blood with her, he knew that she would be able to conceive his baby. He also knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. Forever with her, that sounded Amazing. As he took her home, he thought about what her reaction would be to him telling her this.

Elena woke up yet again in Damon's bed. He was beside her, shirtless. Her eyes roamed over Damon's smooth, muscular skin. She shuddered involuntarily. Damon saw this, and smirked. "Like what you see, little Elena?" He said cockily. Elena rolled her eyes, "So what if I did?" She remarked. "Because, I could rock your world, princess." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elena raised her in response.

"Damon, are you trying to have sex with me?" She snickered as he said, "Ummm…no?" Elena pushed him playfully and the smirk returned on his face. "Is that a yes I'm detecting?" Elena stopped and tilted her head in thought. Over the past few weeks, Damon had been there for her and shown love to her no one had ever before. He had been a gentleman and put her needs before his. As time had passed, she had felt a burning hot desire overtake her whenever he was near her. So of course, it _was _a yes he was detecting. She needed him, wanted him. So she would have him, and he would her. Without a word, she climbed on top of and straddled him, leaving Damon shocked. She leaned down to tenderly kiss his lips, and she became lost. Damon reached up to lift her top over her head, followed by her bra. Though her ribs were still visible, she was beautiful. Gorgeous; his. He began tugging down her shorts and chuckled at the Hello Kitty underwear. He paused, looking up at her. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, serious. Elena nodded and kissed him in response.

As she became nude before him, Damon felt himself getting quickly aroused. He moved so that Elena was under his muscular chest, and he kissed her neck tenderly, letting his fangs gently graze her skin. "God, i love you, 'Lena." He murmured. A small smile curved at her lips as she reached up to kiss him again. "I love you too, Damon." This was all Damon needed to hear before he surrendered to the overwhelming lust that was consuming him. As he thrust inside her, he couldn't help but be in pure bliss.

He found himself lost in time until he felt himself coming to a release. He looked down into Elena's eyes and realized she was as well. This was perfect; beautiful. They had such a strong connection that they were able to both climax at the same time. This made Damon ecstatic, and he hoped Elena felt the same way. They fell asleep tangled together, until the incessant shrill sound of an alarm went off. Damon shook Elena softly.

"Come on, 'Lena, time to wake up. I'll make breakfast." She stirred momentarily before going still again. He tapped her again, only to have a pillow pushed at his face. "Leave me alone, Damon Salvatore! Or i'll suffocate you with your very nice pillow" Came a groggy warning from beneath him. He snorted before retorting, "Yes Elena, like it is _so _easy to suffocate a 156 year old vampire." He felt the pillow come at his face again, but he caught it and tossed it to the side of the room. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Elena's eyes shot open and she groaned.

He scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the living room. As she sat, well more like lay on the couch, and as Damon was in the kitchen, a knock came at the door. "Go ahead, Elena. You can answer that." Damon called. She got up reluctantly before walking over to the door. Opening it, her expression went from bored and tired to terrified. "Well, Hello Elena." Klaus stood in front of her, a sinister smirk plastered on his face. Averting her eyes from his gaze, Elena gulped. "H-hello, Klaus... What are you doing here?" Klaus chuckled, and it sounded as cold as ice.

"Why, Elena, that's not very polite. Doesn't the elder Salvatore brother teach you any good manners?" Elena frowned and tilted her head, speechless. She heard Damon come walking behind her, and a groan come from him. "Klaus. To what do i owe the displeasure of your presence?" The smirk came back on Klaus' face as he spoke. "A certain doctor of this lovely little town let it slip that you're trying to conceive a little vampire with Elena. Adorable." Damon raised his eyebrow in indifference.

"And what does that have to do with you, exactly?" Klaus chuckled again, unintimidated. "Well, you see, if Elena was to have a half-vampire child while she was human, this child could help increase the population of my hybrids." Elena's head snapped up at that, and she didn't care if he was an 1000 year old vampire or 1 year, he would not touch her or _anyone _that she loved. "No. you can use me instead."

It was Klaus' turn to raise his eyebrow, shocked. "Still got the Petrova fire burning inside you, i see." He observed. "Well, i'll be thinking about our little chat, and i will come back to you in what, say 8 months? Seems about right. 'Till next time, Angel." He looked at Damon darkly, muttering, "Salvatore.", before disappearing.

Elena turned towards Damon in worry. "What is Klaus talking about, Damon? I'm pregnant? Isn't that supposed to take two weeks for me to find out? It's barely been two days." Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up to Damon for answers. "Sit down, Elena. I'll explain." As they sat down, she turned towards Damon impatiently. Damon cleared his throat.

"Since you're human and i'm a vampire..the conceiving of a child works differently. You begin experiencing the symptoms of a regular pregnancy faster than you normally would, and the baby develops faster than it normally would. I can't really explain why, but that is what happens. You'll get morning sickness more often, you'll experience some pain, but it would otherwise be a normal pregnancy. The one good thing is though, that once the baby is born, it won't age fast, it ages at the same rate of human babies. So people won't get suspicious."

Elena sat with her mouth open in shock before she could finally speak. "We-We're having a baby?" She asked, stunned. Damon nodded, smiling though he couldn't help it. Slowly, a smile spread across Elena's face, her eyes lighting up like wildfires. "Damon, i can't believe it! We're having a baby!" She leapt into his arms and tears of joy sprang from her eyes. "I always wanted that to happen with someone i love..and it is"

Damon smiled wider, and he kissed the top of Elena's head. She pulled away to meet his gaze, a flicker of uncertainty painting her face. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked, scared. Damon caressed her cheek lovingly. "Of course i want this, after living for nearly two centuries, i want to experience having a real family. With you. And knowing this would make you happy makes me happy, too." Elena smiled, her mouth quivering. "Oh, Damon. I love you," She sighed in his arms. "I love you too, Elena. Always. Don't you forget it."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Elena was huge, and instead of being two months pregnant, she looked like she could have been at least five. Damon had been there every step of the way, holding her hair back and craessing her when she vomited, helping her sleep at night. He was amazing. What more could a girl ask for? They had even started deciding on names. Raven Rose for a girl, Jeremy Alaric for a boy. Elena wanted to name the boy after her brother, and after Damon's closest friend.

Elena was so excited for this pregnancy, but she had to admit she was scared at first; she didn't think Damon would stick with her, but he did. They were in true love. She loved the fact that she was carrying a part of him inside her. She only hoped that when the baby was born it would have his eyes. God, how she loved his eyes. Her life was exactly where she wanted it right now. With Damon. Her new life was starting and she couldn't wait to live it.

Elena woke up the following morning, in excruciating pain. She felt a lukewarm wetness between her legs and she was confused. Pulling back the covers, she saw a pool of crimson soaking the sheets and her sweatpants. She screamed, louder than she ever had before, and Damon came to her in a flash.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He cried. He looked down to where Elena was and gasped. What was wrong with her? He called Doctor Fell, and she agreed to come over right away. Damon stayed by Elena's side, holding her hand tightly in his, and waited. He finally heard the arrival of Doctor Fell and stood up in anticipation. "Meredith," He said when she got into the room.

She walked over to Elena without a word and pulled back the blanket. Meredith observed the blood surrounding Elena, and inhaled sharply. She looked up at Elena, questioningly. "Are you currently on your menstrual cycle?" She asked curiously.

Elena shook her head absently. "Did you feel any strong cramping sensations, highly painful ones?" Elena nodded her head, speaking quietly. "I had one in the middle of the night, but i thought i was just feeling sick from ice cream...am i okay?" Her innocent eyes looked up at Meredith hopefully.

Meredith frowned sadly and rubbed Elena's arm sympathetically. "Elena...i believe you had a miscarriage. I could be wrong, it could just be a side affect of having a half-vampire baby, but in most miscarriage cases, these are common symptoms. I'd like for you to come down to my office so i can run some tests and examine you." Elena only nodded before she broke down. "I'll do anything, i just want my baby to be okay," She cried. Damon embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go, his angel's world was becoming broken again, and he did not want that to happen. He did not want his beloved princess to turn to her darkness again.


	6. Choices And Consequences

Meredith Fell waited for Damon and Elena in her office, anxiously. She had figured out what the problem with Elena was. It wasn't a miscarriage; it was the fact Elena was human and too internally damaged from her battle with anorexia and bulimia to carry on with her life, never mind carrying a _baby_.

If She continued with the pregnancy as a human, the child would only cause her to meet her end. Breaking Elena's insides, crushing her bones one by one, until it eventually broke her spine, ended her life.. Until she was gone. The only way for her to possibly survive this was to become a vampire, if she actually wanted to go through with it.

Meredith knew the answer already; it would be a yes. Damon Salvatore would always put Elena before everyone else, no matter what. If becoming a vampire meant it would save Elena, it would be done, no questions asked. She admired the undying love and need to protect Damon felt for the girl. He went from being an unfeeling, cold, sadistic vampire to almost human.

She was surprised that Elena had been able to penetrate through his icy demeanor and melt it away. That was love. Hearing the door click open, Meredith spun around to see distressed Damon and a gaunt and barely-showing pregnant Elena in front of her. She pointed to the leather chairs in front of her desk. "Sit," She said simply. Elena took Damon's hand in hers and sat down in one of the chairs, him in the other. Meredith strode over to take her seat in front of them and spoke.

"Elena, i have researched answers to the predicament you're currently in, and i have found them." Elena nodded, urging her to go on. "You see, as a human you're physically incapable of carrying this child. Before you even give birth to it, it will kill you. The only alternative to evade that is for one thing." She looked at Damon meaningfully. "That is for Damon to turn you into a vampire." Elena looked up at Meredith, eyes widened in disbelief. She turned to Damon, astonished. "Damon..would you?" Elena's tone wobbled with fear of rejection.

Damon turned his head up towards the ceiling, gazing at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair before turning to Elena. "I don't really have a choice. If this is the only way i won't lose you, then i'll have to follow through, won't i?" Elena cast her eyes down towards her feet, feeling guilty even though it wasn't her fault. A single tear nudged its way out from the corner of her eye, trailing down her pale, depressed face.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, he didn't mean for it to come out that way; He was just so angry that this was the only way to save Elena. She didn't deserve to live life as a vampire, she deserved the human life she was born with. She didn't deserve life as a _monster. _Hope shattered inside Damon as he touched base with reality; he was going to have to kill the love of his life, because he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else do it. This destroyed him inside.

He grabbed Elena's hand in his and his eyes locked on hers. "Elena," He struggled to find the words to go on. "I just don't want to lose you, i'm torn inside because to save you, I'm going to have to _kill _you, Elena. You won't be human anymore, and i don't want to take that from you."

A tear of his own wedged out of his agonized eyes, and Elena rose up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Damon. She repeated her words from a few nights before. "I'm sorry you have to keep saving me, Damon."

More tears spilled out of her eyes and she buried her face into his chest, her misery soaking his shirt. Damon rested his chin on the top of Elena's head, before he gathered the strength to face her despair. He looked into her eyes saying sincerely, "No, Elena. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into situations that you can't face alone. I will never get tired of saving you. I will just get worried that if anything else were to happen, I would be...-"

He swallowed, forlornly. "I would get worried that it would be too late for me to save you, that i would lose you, forever." Elena reached up to stroke his cheek lovingly. "I love you, Damon." She murmured, struggling to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "I will never, _ever _stop loving you, Elena Gilbert. Don't you forget that, you hear me, Princess?"

They stayed like that for some time, before Meredith cleared her throat, and finally spoke. "Okay, i know this may be bad timing, but what's it going to be?" Elena stared determinedly into Meredith's eyes before Damon's. "Turn me," She said simply. Damon nodded reluctantly, as Elena made a tiny cut in her neck, provoking his primal instincts. She saw Damon's eyes go black with hunger, and the animalistic growl he made before she felt fangs dig into her neck, and her whole world went black, again.

Several hours later, Elena woke up with strange feelings overcoming her. She found herself not in the office of Meredith Fell, but in the parlor of the Salvatore house. Damon had pulled up a chair next to the couch she was lying on, and was waiting for her to wake up. His eyes met hers and the signs of stress and worry immediately left his face.

"Elena, i'm so glad that you're awake.." He trailed off, looking into her confused eyes. "Damon, what's wrong with me?" Her lip quivered in anticipation and Damon sighed. He took her hand in his before speaking. "Elena, you're in transition. You have to complete it by drinking human blood." Fear showed itself greatly on her face. "I-i have to _kill _someone, Damon? I can't d-" Damon put a finger to her lips, giving him a chance to explain.

"You don't have to kill anybody, princess. You could just drink it from a blood bag, all it is-" He paused as Elena's expression changed from fear to a sullen one. "What if i'm not ready?" She asked in a tiny voice, waiting for the rage. All hope left Damon as he looked at the girl he loved. "Elena, You only have twenty-four hours to complete the transition...if you don't, you die." Elena's tone became desperate.

"If i-If i complete the transition and have this baby, will there be any way for me to become human again?" Only a glimmer of hope remained inside her, as she had never heard anything about a cure for vampirism, _yet. _Damon gazed down at her, determined to not let himself show weakness in front of her, as he felt tears wanting to escape his eyes.

"Is that really what you want, Elena?" He was hoping that she would get used to being a vampire, that she would want to be with him forever. Elena choked on a sob as her eyes begged Damon to understand. "I wouldn't be able to handle being a vampire. To not be human, again. I don't want to be..a monster." She shut her eyes in regret as she saw Damon flinch at the word. He became enraged, inside and out, and he couldn't control the anger that escaped him.

"Damnit, Elena! Then why the hell would you ask me to change you, if you weren't going to go through with it? Why would you give me the hope that i was going to spend the rest of my life with you? We have a life together, Elena! Not to mention a child on the way, _my _child, _our _child! This is exactly what Katherine did to Stefan and I! You're becoming just like her, and _i _can't, _won't _ handle getting my heart broken again. So if you're going to leave me, just do it now!" He sped out of the room, willing himself not to let the tears fall until he knew he was alone, and left Elena filled with guilt and regret. But Damon was right.

She should've thought about her actions before enacting on them. God, she was an idiot. Now she broke the heart of the one person she actually loved, and lost them. She _was _becoming like Katherine. Elena buried her face in her hands and her body wracked with sobs. Wiping her eyes, she gathered up her jacket and purse and walked out of Damon's house, defeated.

If it would truly make him happy, then Elena would disappear. As she walked up the steps to her house, Elena felt like nothing. Just a waste of space. She opened the door and entered the hallway, only to be confronted by Jeremy. "Whoa, Elena. What's wrong?" His eyes stared full of concern at her. Elena shook her head, and attempted to pass him.

Jeremy wouldn't budge, though. "Elena. I'm your brother. Talk to me, please." Elena bit her lip, trying not to cry as she spoke. "Tonight's my last night, Jer." Jeremy grabbed Elena by the shoulders, urging her to explain as he was confused. "Elena, what the hell are you talking about?" She shook her head again, and the next sentence she spoke was barely louder than a whisper. "I was turned into a vampire, but i'm not going through with the transition."

Jeremy's eyes widened with surprise as he let go of Elena. "_Why?_" he almost sobbed. "I can't go through with it, i don't want to spend forever living off blood..i want to be human, normal." Jeremy's eyes lit flashed with anger and disgust. "How could you do that, Elena? How could you leave all of us, and Damon behind, when you weren't even going to tell us?" Sadness consumed her but she found the strength to continue.

"Everything happens because of me, Klaus came here and went on a rampage because of me, Bonnie's Gramms died because Bonnie asked her to help me. Mom and Dad died because they wanted me to be saved.I'm too much trouble as a human, i can only imagine how much i'd be as a vampire. I can't, Jeremy. I'm sorry, but i will always love you." The anger didn't leave Jeremy, but despair kept it company.

"Elena, did you ever stop to think that maybe nobody minds having to save you, because people love you? Do you think that if we did mind, we would keep doing it? What you're doing is so selfish, and i hope you realize it before it's too late. I don't want to lose my sister." Tears left his eyes, but he walked away from her, too upset to continue. Elena hung her head in sorrow as she walked up to her room. She didn't know what to do. Now that everyone she loved was done with her, she felt she had no other choice but to go through with her plans.

She curled up on her bed, waiting for her life to end. She dreamt of Damon, and his beautiful, iced ocean irises. He was not the only one in her dreams. She dreamt of a little girl, with impossibly blue eyes, and chocolate hair. She looked like Damon, but no...it couldn't be. Was it their child? Elena smiled in her sleep as realization hit her. She couldn't leave Damon. _wouldn't _leave him.

Her love for him was so strong it caused her heart to leap with passion and joy. She looked for her phone, searching until she found it under her pillow. Dialingc Damon's number, she waited for him to pick up. She hoped he would. As it was about to end the last ring, he picked up. "What is it, Elena? I don't have time to be hurt again." Even though his voice sounded cold, Elena spoke. "Damon, i've been thinking..and i want to go through with the transition. I want to be with you. Forever."

Damon found his heart mending its broken pieces as hope found him again. "Really?" He asked, skeptical. "Yes, Damon. Really." Damon smiled and said, "I'll come to you. I'll be there soo-" He stopped when he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hello, my lovely. I hope you don't mind if i steal you away for some time. Right now, you have something i need, and i won't stop until i get it."

Klaus. Damon growled ferociously, as he strained to hear Elena. He heard her scream, "Damon!" Then the line went dead. There was no way Klaus was going to touch a hair on his elena's head, and there was no way in hell that Klaus was going to do anything to harm his unborn child, not if Damon was still alive. And he very much was. Damon Salvatore was infuriated, and scared. Klaus would have hell to pay.


End file.
